Moments in Love
by DragonLord1975
Summary: Keita receives a mysterious invite to a love hotel. Believing it to be another one of Ako and Riko's ploys to seduce him, Keita reluctantly goes to the afformentioned area. When he discovers that Ako and Riko didn't send the invite, Keita was curious as to who did. And once he finds out, everything will change forever. CONTAINS GRAPHIC IMAGES. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.
1. Moments in Love

KISS X SIS © Ditama Bow/Kodansha/Studio Feel

HERE'S THE RECENT RECAP…

Keita's current love life has been turned upside down and inside out. After having his heart broken by Yuuzuki in Hokkaido, he's gone back to how life normally went for him. After a few weeks went by, his best friend Toda and the rest of the class asked Keita about how his life is going. He accidentally said that he broken up, then he realized he screwed everything up, as Keita had the class convinced that Miharu was his girlfriend, not Yuuzuki.

Keita was feeling so much hate and pressure from his classmates until Miharu spoke out, saying there was a recent argument and their relationship is still lingering. Then, Miharu removed Keita's desk, straddled his lap and kissed him on the lips as the whole class watched...including Ako and Riko.

When Keita was a no-show at school, Miharu began to feel depressed and gloomy. Days later, Keita and Miharu finally had the talk about how she accidentally gave him a handjob during their Hokkaido stay with Ako, Riko and Mikazuki. Miharu said it was spur of the moment, and Keita felt relieved and then complimenting Miharu on how cute she was. Then, Miharu's shyness turned to adoration and then lust for Keita, which caused a panic in him and he ran straight for home, leaving Miharu unfazed and wanting more.

A week later, Keita received a message from Miharu saying "I don't feel good...". Fearing she might be in trouble, Keita heads to her house only to realize that she lied. She had her family leave for the day to have the whole house to herself...and Keita left all alone. Keita hoped that his rough kissing of Miharu would snap her back to normal, shy, quiet Miharu, but only temporarily.

After a while, Keita and Miharu felt like they were the perfect couple. He still got an erection from kissing her and to make sure she doesn't turn into "Lewd Miharu" at a moment's notice. Then, Keita heard Yuuzuki coming towards him and had Miharu hide under the desk. While Keita was talking to Yuuzuki, Miharu was under the desk noticing Keita still had an erection. Feeling neglected, Miharu began to feel depressed that Keita still had lingering feelings for Yuuzuki. Then, her depression and her worrying once again manifested into "Lewd Miharu" as she unzipped Keita's pants and gave him fellatio underneath the desk while Yuuzuki was slowly assessing the situation.

After talking to Yuuzuki, Ako decided to test this theory out by walking home with Keita, which prompted Miharu to confront them, ready to assault Ako. Ako tries to calm down Miharu by explaining what Keita told her and Riko. Before anything, Ako kissed Miharu and she immediately lost her anger, feeling calm and relaxed. Then, the two of them kissed Keita for fun. After a while, Ako explained to Miharu that she shouldn't have rushed things, and at the same time, Ako reprimanded Keita for neglecting and ignoring Miharu in the first place and that he should take better care of her.

WHICH LEADS UP TO RIGHT NOW…

Keita and Miharu walked to school hand in hand together, still shaken up after everything that has been going on lately. During class, the students want to know what Keita and Miharu are planning to do after club activities.

"I don't know," Keita replied. "Things just got so complicated recently."

"I'm sure I can find something to do," added Miharu. "It's so hectic, so we might need to relax a bit."

"It'll be a change of pace with what's been going on lately," Keita said.

"Yes indeed," Miharu smiled. "I might find some time to unwind."

After school, Keita and Miharu walked home stopping by at her place before heading back to his house where Ako and Riko await him. Miharu looked at Keita shyly as he looked back, wondering what was wrong.

"Is there something wrong, Mikuni?" he asked.

"No, nothing's wrong, Suminoe-kun," Miharu quietly answered.

"You seem to be troubled by something," Keita observed. "Are you alright?"

"It's just I want to express myself with you, Suminoe-kun," Miharu replied, "more than we ever did before."

Keita wanted to know what Miharu meant by expressing herself more. Miharu explained she had sent away for something that would help her express her true feelings for him.

"Well, I hope whatever you ordered helps you, Mikuni," Keita said, "but either way, you're really doing great."

"Well, I'll hope to see you tomorrow, Suminoe-kun," Miharu said, slightly blushing.

Keita headed back home, and greeting him at the door, as usual, were Ako and Riko.

"Welcome home, Kei-chan!" Ako chimed, hugging Keita.

"Welcome home, Keita," Riko sighed, also hugging Keita with Ako.

"AGAIN?!" Keita moaned, as he's been like this everyday for the last 2 years with Ako and Riko pouncing on him, kissing him and seducing him, hoping that he'll open to either of them.

"When are you two ever gonna stop?!" Keita groaned.

"We'll do what we have to for our little brother as older sisters, Kei-chan," Ako replied.

"So much for the straight answer," he mumbled.

"We've lost you before to Kiryuu-sensei, and now to Miharu," Riko added, "but the war isn't over until you cum to me!"

"Always with you, Riko!" Ako shouted. "Kei-chan's heart belongs to me!"

While Ako and Riko are fighting again, Keita got a light snack and watched the TV to relax.

Keita was watching an isekai or "other world" anime with an all-too familiar swordsman in black and an equally beautiful girl swordsman in white.

"Man, to have a life like ****to would be something," Keita thought. "To have the one girl of your dreams side by side."

Then, he looked back at Ako and Riko still fighting, then picturing in his head how crazy the situation would be if he had girls in an "other world" like Ako, Riko, Yuuzuki, Mikazuki and Miharu after him.

" _Isekai Harem_ isn't what you call a good genre," Keita said turning off the TV. "I gotta study to clear my mind."

About an hour after Keita went to his room to study, Ako and Riko barge in and corral him onto his bed, laying down on top of him, rubbing against his body.

"This is degrading…" Keita sighed in agony as the twins smiled looking down on him with lust and affection.

"I love you, Kei-chan," said Ako.

"I love you, Keita," said Riko.

Keita knew when Ako and Riko are like this, chances are he won't be going to sleep that night.

The next day, after class and a long day at school, Keita was walking alone. Before he left school, Miharu told him that she had an errand to run and will try to see him when she can.

"But, tomorrow's Saturday," Keita thought. "We don't have school that day, Mikuni. How are you planning to see me?"

The minute Keita walked into the door, he sees Ako holding up a letter addressed to him.

"You got mail, Kei-chan," Ako said.

"Yeah? Well, it's mine," Keita demanded. "Hand it over!"

"There's probably something about this that interests me, too," Riko said, pulling the letter out of Ako's hands.

"Older sisters are supposed to respect their little brother's privacy!" Keita growled. "That letter might have something important for me!"

"An older sister's job is to protect their little brother from any harm," Ako stated, snagging the letter out of Riko's hand. "It is our sworn duty!"

"Bullshit it is!" Keita shouted, clawing at the letter. "Hand it over now!"

Ako and Riko kept playing keepaway with Keita's letter with Keita getting frustrated every time he tries to get it.

While Ako and Riko were playing around, they never heard the door unlock.

"Mom and Dad!" Ako realized. "They're home early!"

She and Riko froze in their tracks forgetting that their parents were coming home. Seizing the opportunity, Keita yanked the letter out of Ako's hand and ran directly into his bedroom, locking the door behind him.

"Hey! No fair, Keita!" Riko shouted. "That's cheating!"

"All's fair in love and war, neesans!" Keita called back.

"This kind of cockiness will get you in trouble, Keita!" Riko replied. "Open this damn door!"

"Kei-chan! Open up!" Ako shouted. "We promise we won't see it!"

"Like I believe that!" Keita retorted.

As Ako and Riko stand outside his bedroom, Keita finally got to open his letter and received an invitation. The note said "All your fantasies will come true Saturday night." and it was addressed to a familiar place that Keita was forced to visit with Ako and Riko.

"A love hotel? Seriously?!" Keita said with a dishelved grumble.

Keita's door opened as Ako and Riko were about to step in. Then, they noticed Keita looking at them with anger and frustration. Their parents were just stepping inside and noticed the siblings upstairs.

"WHAT'S WITH THIS LOVE HOTEL INVITE, YOU TWO?!" Keita interrogated the twins.

"Invite to a love hotel? Us?" Ako replied. "Why would we send you a love hotel invite?"

"DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME!" Keita shouted. "I KNOW WHAT YOU TWO ARE DOING AND IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Have you seen who the invite was from, genius?" Riko retorted.

"There's no return address on this letter," Keita said, "but I KNOW you sent it!"

"What's this about an invite to a love hotel, huh?"

Keita suddenly turned pale knowing his mom stepped into the conversation. He handed the entire invitation to his mom. She and Keita's dad were reading the letter as the siblings looked on.

"HOT DAMN!" Keita's dad cheered. "This is the Golden Ticket to Paradise, son!"

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Keita snapped back.

"This is what you need to get over everything that happened in Hokkaido," Mr. Suminoe continued, "You and the girls spending some quality time in the room they provided."

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Ako & Riko shouted at their father. "DON'T BLAME THIS ON US!"

"Well, someone must've gone out of their way for Keita, so who are we to deny him that much?" Mrs. Suminoe said.

At this point, Keita, Ako and Riko all looked annoyed. Keita for spending his night in a hotel room and the twins for taking the blame.

That Saturday night, the Suminoe siblings were walking towards the love hotel. The concierge resembled someone out of a yakuza film and saw Keita's invite with Ako and Riko behind him.

"We've expected you, Mr. Suminoe," the concierge said. "You're in Room 392."

As the siblings walked away, the concierge shouted to both the sisters.

"Hey you! Where do you two think YOU'RE going?!"

Ako and Riko turned around and looked angry at the concierge.

"WE'RE going up to OUR room!" Ako demanded. "That IS our room, right?!"

"The room is for Mr. Suminoe ONLY," the concierge replied. "There was no mention of either of you to accompany him into the room."

"WHAT KINDA BULLSHIT IS THIS?!" Riko yelled, landing a jump kick to the concierge, knocking him down temporarily. "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO RENTED THAT ROOM! SPILL IT!"

"Riko, don't get too crazy!" Ako said, warning Riko.

"I'll be fine, Ako!" Riko said, pinning the concierge down. "You go up to Keita's room and find out who invited him here!"

"I told you…" the concierge barely spoke. "That's confidential…"

"I'M ASKING THE QUESTIONS HERE!" Riko ordered.

Suddenly, a large group of five men gathered around the sisters. One of them escorted Keita upstairs to 392 and was told not to worry about anything.

Before Ako could react, she was strongarmed by two of the men. The other two grabbed Riko by the hair and yanked her down. Riko tried to resist but was put in a front facelock by one of the men and given an atomic wedgie by the other. Ako tried to wriggle free, but both men on either side slammed her down face first and restrained her arms. The concierge regained consciousness and snapped pictures of Ako and Riko as they were restrained.

"If I find EITHER of you here again," he yelled. "I'll PERSONALLY DESTROY you! Understand?!"

Ako and Riko were then launched by the men out into the street, landing hard on the sidewalk.

"THAT'S IT! I'M SO PISSED!" Riko yelled. "I'M CALLIN' THE COPS ON THEM!"

"And then what, Riko?" Ako explained. "They'll say we lured Kei-chan here and tried to have sex with him! Besides, they'll also say we started a fight with them!"

"THIS IS SO DAMN UNFAIR!" Riko shouted at the top of her lungs.

"It hurts me, too, Riko," Ako said, angrily. "It cannot be helped. One thing for sure, we cannot show our faces at this place again, even if Keita would say so in the future."

Meanwhile, in Room 392, Keita was inside anxiously awaiting, sitting on the bed. He notices a few old gaming consoles nearby.

"I haven't seen those in ages," Keita thought. "Maybe this is Yuuzuki-sensei's rented room. She loves those old school video games."

Keita thought and thought and relaxed while unbeknownst to him that Ako and Riko were unceremoniously ejected from the hotel lobby.

After a few minutes of silence, there was a sound of a toilet flushing. Keita now knows someone is in here with him, and he also knows that familiar flushing sound.

"Uh-oh…" Keita said, turning green with anxiety.


	2. Baby, Come to Me

Keita now realized it wasn't Ako or Riko or Yuuzuki who sent him that invitation. Slowly waltzing out of the bathroom wearing a white bathrobe was an all-familiar face. A face that wears glasses.

"Let me guess, Mikuni," Keita said, looking slightly annoyed. "That errand you were on and that thing you ordered was THIS?"

"Well, we couldn't do any lewd stuff at school or in public, Suminoe-kun," Miharu smiled, giggling. "Luckily, I had enough money for a night for just the two of us."

"But why here?!" Keita demanded.

"Ako-sempai told me you visited places like this in the past," Miharu added, leaning towards Keita. "Also, I brought you specifically to THIS room. The number should've clued you in from the start, Suminoe-kun."

Keita suddenly remembered the "pager code" system that some people use like "0840" for "ohayou". "Now I get it…" Keita realized. "Real clever, Mikuni."

Miharu slowly pinned Keita onto the bed as she blushed with a look of love in her eyes. She slowly traced his chin and his chest as she loosened part of her robe. Keita can see her big breasts peeking out.

"Mikuni, is this your lewd side again?" Keita asked.

"Yes…and no…" Miharu said, laying down on Keita, nuzzling him. "I've always had a thing for you, Suminoe-kun. I've wanted to express my love for you for some time now."

"I've heard this before…" Keita thought.

Even though Keita would run away at this point, he knows Miharu would overpower him, despite her bookwormish personality.

"Tonight, Suminoe-kun, we shoot for the stars," Miharu chimed. Then, she sprung up out of bed, her back to Keita and flung her robe in the air.

Keita had always known how big her breasts were, but has never seen how round her butt was. He has felt it before, from when she twisted her ankle and during the track and field day. After seeing her panty-covered butt, he got completely hard instantly.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S HUGE!" Keita shouted.

Miharu slightly blushed as she posed in simple white panties and covering her breasts with her arms, looking at Keita on the bed. She giggled as she looked at him, smiling.

"You haven't seen nothing yet, Suminoe-kun," Miharu whispered, giving a wink to Keita.

Miharu leaped into Keita on the bed. He tried to dodge, but her breasts accidentally graze him, making him slightly dizzy. As Keita tried to regain consciousness, Miharu began to bury his face in her chest. The minute Keita's face was plunged deep, he felt more dizzy and his body became more relaxed.

"So soft…so huge…" Keita mumbled. "I forgot how nice her boobs felt."

Miharu wraps her legs around Keita's waist as she massages the back of his head, his face still between her breasts.

"You're such a pervert, Suminoe-kun," Miharu laughed. "We haven't had this much fun ever since the weeks following our trip to Hokkaido."

"I remember," Keita said, looking at Miharu. "It was different back then."

"Are you ready for the next level, Suminoe-kun?" asked Miharu.

Keita slightly nodded, prompting Miharu to pull off his pants slowly. She straddles him, kissing him from learning what techniques Ako and Riko used based on Keita's descriptions. Then, Miharu pins him down with her breasts hanging. Keita's mind is swirling as Miharu slides her panties off while she's still hovering over him. Afterwards, she sits down on his waist and rubs his shoulders. Keita still is entranced by Miharu's naked body, but he noticed her personality was neither "Shy Miharu" nor "Lewd Miharu".

"You're so beautiful, Mikuni…Miharu…" Keita softly spoken.

He and Miharu rarely call each other by their first names, but on certain occasions, they have called each other by name.

"Thank you, Keita-kun," Miharu sighed lovingly.

"Mind if I take the lead?" Keita asked.

Miharu nodded.

Keita got his arms free and caressed her breasts gently while she was on top of him. In turn, Miharu's hips were grinding on Keita's waist as his penis got hard with every grind.

Keita's mind began to wander as he groped and squeezed Miharu's breasts. He remembered how if it weren't for her returning his letter that her dog Kenta almost buried, he wouldn't be at Tamahide High with Ako and Riko. When he hugged Miharu out of excitement, that's how he knew how big her breasts were.

"Oh, Keita-kun, you're so good," Miharu said while blushing.

Suddenly, Keita felt a rush of emotions like the kinds he felt previously. In the past, whenever he got drunk, he would lose control of himself. Ako, Riko, even Mikazuki took advantage of his drunken personality. But when Miharu slapped him, he realized what he'd done and that's when he vowed to "be an honest man". However, this personality was neither "Normal Keita" nor "Drunk Keita".

Keita grabbed Miharu's hips and positioned her on the bottom while Keita went on top. Then, he groped her breasts again.

"Keita-kun, are you alright?" Miharu asked, slightly worried about Keita's sudden change.

"I'm fine, Miharu," Keita replied. "For the first time in 4 years, I'm feeling great."

After groping her breasts, Keita began to open her legs slowly planning to insert his penis inside her.

"Wait, Keita-kun," Miharu said frantically. "We can't do that yet! If we do, I'll pee all over you!"

"It's fine, Miharu," Keita responded, slightly smiling. "It's not like I haven't been peed on before."

This prompted Miharu to remember the seaside trip she took with Yuuzuki and the girls, when she peed on Keita out of fright when he grabbed her ankles, after the fact Keita fell into the sea and climbed a cliff, all at night when it was dark.

"But that's when I got scared out of my mind, Keita-kun!" she replied.

"This time, it's different, Miharu," Keita said. "If there's anything holding us back, the time is now to break free and truly feel everything!"

Keita thrusted into Miharu's vagina slowly but has rapidly gaining momentum. Miharu felt every thrust inside her body and clawed onto Keita holding on. Keita then kissed her as hard as when he tried to cure her of her lewd side, but differently. The two had a loving embrace as Keita continued to thrust into Miharu. Keita was starting to squirt his semen into Miharu, while Miharu was about to pee, as usual, when she gets overstimulated. Miharu was contemplating to stop so she can pee, but then remembered what Keita said about letting everything go.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Miharu shouted, pulling Keita's face towards her mouth, both kissing as hardly, as deeply and as passionately than ever before.

The kissing and thrusting became intense as Keita's semen began to spill inside of Miharu's body. Likewise, Miharu began to spill her fluids on Keita, both her urine and her vaginal fluids.

The continuous thrusting went on for 2 hours straight and then, both of them reached their climax and achieved orgasm at the same time. After their orgasm, Keita and Miharu looked lovingly in their eyes as they were forever entwined in their loving embrace.

"I love you, Keita-kun!" sighed Miharu, crying happily.

"I love you too, Miharu," Keita replied, smiling, but still exhausted.

Keita and Miharu kept on kissing each other still with their bodies connected as they kissed the night away.

"Keita-kun," Miharu whispered, "whatever happens, please take responsibility."

"I promise this time, I won't screw this up!" Keita nodded. "I love you so much, Miharu!"

"Make sure that you do," Miharu added.


	3. In Too Deep

It was early Sunday morning and Keita and Miharu woke up together in each other's arms, kissing each other deeply. Together, they had a passionate romantic night in the room Miharu provided.

"That was amazing, Keita-kun," Miharu said, clinging to him. "I never want this to end."

"Neither do I, Miharu," smiled Keita, caressing her hips. "I feel like I wanna go another night."

"I do too, Keita-kun," Miharu sighed, "but I only booked one night."

Keita was a bit disappointed that he and Miharu had to stay the night. But now that it's over, he also realized Ako and Riko would be outside waiting for his arrival, and exceptionally angry.

"Crap! Ako-nee and Riko-nee are probably waiting for me!" Keita told Miharu. "I don't know what'll happen if they see you with me!"

"Fortunately, I have a backup plan, Keita-kun," Miharu responded, patting his shoulder. "You leave everything to me."

After Miharu left a note for the concierge through a pneumatic tube, she unpacked her briefcase and revealed a set of blue overalls, some bandanas, a zabuton, a large sarashi roll and a quick-folding cardboard box. Keita looked confused.

"I was babysitting Kouki one night and I saw him play some game called _Metal Gear Solid_ ," Miharu explained. "You hop in this box and I'll haul you out."

"ME?!" Keita said in a shockingly loud voice. "Why do I have to be crammed into that thing?!"

"Remember the time you stuck me under the desk?" Miharu said, leaning over Keita and giving him a sly look. "Also, add to the fact that Kiryuu-sensei came in the room?"

"OK, I get it," Keita grumbled, recalling that moment. "But what's with the sarashi roll?"

Miharu opened her shirt and out popped her size 87cm breasts, almost making Keita horny. "These puppies stick out like a sore thumb," Miharu added. "Ako-sempai and Riko-sempai would instantly recognize me. So I need you to wrap them tightly, but not too tightly. I still need to breathe."

"And this zabuton?" Keita asked.

"After you wrap my boobs," explained Miharu, "this goes into my overalls. Luckily, it's a one-piece jumpsuit with no zippers, so nobody won't know the difference."

Keita went along with Miharu's plan. He wrapped her breasts with the sarashi roll, then helped her position the zabuton inside her overalls. Then, Keita took position inside the box. Miharu packed up Keita and then positioned her bandanas to hide her face.

"I'll let you know when we're in the clear, Keita-kun," Miharu whispered into the box.

"How?" Keita asked.

"Set your smartphone on silent mode, but watch for it," she replied. "I'll send you a signal."

Miharu was struggling to push the box towards the exit. Keita scrunched up in the box weighed more than he did standing up, so pushing it was difficult for her.

"Man, Keita-kun!" groaned Miharu. "What did you eat before coming here?"

"I ate normally," Keita's muffled voice replied. "Are you sure you can push this, Miharu?"

"Well, volleyball tryouts are weeks away, so I'll try anything," Miharu said. "Besides, I need to toughen up more."

"Well, don't blow your back out!" Keita shouted from insde the box.

Miharu kept pushing on the box as it slowly inches towards the elevator heading down, but she kept getting worn out.

"Physically attractive does NOT equal physically fit," Miharu said, fainting on the box.

Before Miharu can get up, one of the house staff came walking down the hall.

"Hey you! You OK?" he said.

Miharu got startled when she got called out. Her bandana almost fell off.

"Are you trying to move that box to the elevator?" he asked.

Miharu was nervous and was about to pee herself. Keita can sense Miharu's nervousness from inside the box and was about to act. Then, the house staff called the concierge.

"This is bad…" Miharu thought. "Our cover's blown!"

The elevator opened up and one of the hotel security grabbed the box Keita was in and placed it on a dolly. Miharu was shocked.

"You wanna wind up a paraplegic?!" the security guard said. "Next time you wanna haul your cargo out, call the front desk. We got carrying carts available."

"Yeah, sure…" laughed Miharu slightly.

"Once you're outside, return it to the hall outside the entrance," the guard continued. "On your way out, and don't kill yourself next time!"

Miharu wheeled the box to the elevator and headed down. She wheeled Keita past the concierge and outside the love hotel. She had to put the dolly back in the entrance hall as ordered by security. After putting the dolly back, Miharu headed toward the box where Keita was.

As she was about to take her bandanas off, she sees Yuuzuki Kiryuu walking down the street, looking so aloof.

"Kiryuu-sensei?!" Miharu said frantically, retying her bandanas back. "What's she doing here?"

Keita was about ready to get out of the box, but then he saw his smartphone go off with a message from Miharu.

[(o)_(o)] "Don't move yet, Keita-kun."

[(o)_(o)] "Kiryuu-sensei's here."

"YUUZUKI-SENSEI?!" Keita shouted in his mind.

Yuuzuki was walking down the street and noticed Miharu and the box, but didn't recognize Miharu under her disguise.

"Excuse me, sir," Yuuzuki asked. "You need help with something?"

"You talking to me?" Miharu said, trying to disguise her voice.

"You seem to be lifting that box all by yourself," Yuuzuki continued. "Do you need help?"

Miharu looked a little pale when Yuuzuki asked her to move the box with Keita inside it, thinking if Yuuzuki notices Keita, everything will come undone.

"Where are you delivering this package?" Yuuzuki asked the disguised Miharu.

"S…Somewhere outside the high school," Miharu nervously answered.

"Well, it's a good thing it's Sunday, isn't it? No classes!" Yuuzuki smiled.

Yuuzuki and Miharu carried the box down a few blocks, trying to keep it from falling down and hurting Keita inside. As they moved along, the box began to shift, weighing both Yuuzuki and Miharu down.

"This thing weighs a ton!" Yuuzuki said. "What's inside it, a dead body?"

"N…No…It's nothing…" Miharu said, blushing nervously.

"Well, whatever it is, it must be very heavy," Yuuzuki thought. "Perhaps if I were to take a little peek…"

"NO!" Miharu shouted, as she laid on the cover of the box, preventing Yuuzuki from opening it.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Yuuzuki demanded. "I only want a peek inside that box, that's all."

"The contents are very delicate!" Miharu frantically replied. "My boss would have my head if someone opened it before being delivered!"

"Well, what he won't know won't hurt him now, won't it?" Yuuzuki said, taking out a box cutter. "I almost feel like Mi**** with this!"

"Well, what if I happen to open one of your boxes addressed to you?" Miharu thought quickly.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" Yuuzuki shouted, holding the box cutter up to Miharu's eyes. "MY PACKAGES ARE MY BUSINESS AND NO ONE ELSE'S, YA GOT IT?!"

Unknowingly, a small crowd looked around and saw Yuuzuki threaten Miharu, and one of them called the police. It only took Yuuzuki a few minutes to realize the crowd was there and embarrassingly put her box cutter away.

"On second thought, let's deliver this thing unopened," Yuuzuki blushed. "I mean, who am I to judge what's inside, huh?"

Miharu and Keita both sighed with relief that Yuuzuki didn't open the box.

Passing the area surrounding Gakusoku High, Yuuzuki and Miharu were carrying the box just as the sun was coming up. It's close to Miharu and Keita's homes respectively and it's also not too far from Yuuzuki's apartment.

"How much further do we have to go?" Yuuzuki asked.

"Not much further," Miharu replied. "Only a few hundred meters to go."

"Oh, I'm gonna need a long nap after this," Yuuzuki groaned.

Suddenly, a police car pulled up beside the girls and the box. One of the officers read the description that given to them.

"That's her," the officer said. "Blonde hair, red eyes. That's our assailant."

"Assailant? Me?!" Yuuzuki said in shock.

"There are witnesses saying you pulled a knife on this delivery person, am I correct?" the officer asked Yuuzuki.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Yuuzuki responded.

"The magic words NO officer wants to hear," Miharu sighed quietly.

"Ma'am, if you would be so kind," the officer said, "we would like to search you for any weapons."

"You may not!" Yuuzuki yelled. "My body is my business! You can't do that!"

"Major mistake…" Keita and Miharu both sighed in silence.

The officers confronted Yuuzuki and tried to calm her down, but she fought back, kicking one of the officers in the stomach.

"This is gonna get ugly," Miharu said, hiding behind the box away from the officers' sight.

The other officer radioed for backup and then tried to restrain Yuuzuki, but she got into a fighting stance ready to counterattack.

"Back off! I'm warnin' ya!" Yuuzuki shouted. "I'm a master of Shotokan!"

"That figures…" Keita and Miharu grumbled silently, knowing that Shotokan is the fighting style of Ryu and Ken from the _Street Fighter_ series.

A few more officers came on foot meters away from Yuuzuki's location. Just as Yuuzuki turned to face the officers closing in, one of the officers already on location empties a can of mace into Yuuzuki's eyes, causing her to go down. While Yuuzuki was crying out loud, the officers pile on top of her and subdue her. Miharu didn't like what was happening to Yuuzuki and neither does Keita, but they had to remain disguised. After being subdued and searched, the officers found the box cutter.

"You're under arrest," the cop told her, "for possession of a deadly weapon, resisting arrest, and assault on a police officer! You're going to jail for a long time!"

The officers handcuffed Yuuzuki and threw her in the back of the police car. When all the officers left, Miharu pulled the box towards a nearby alleyway. She looked around for anyone, and then she texted Keita.

[(o)_(o)] The coast is clear! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!

Keita exploded out like a Jack-in-the-box as Miharu undoes her bandanas and rips off her disguise. Miharu's suitcase was also in the box with Keita so she can change into her normal clothes.

"What's gonna happen to Yuuzuki-sensei?" Keita asked.

"If I know Mikazuki-chan, she'll bail her out," Miharu replied. "Naturally, she doesn't want her parents to know what happened."

"That was very dangerous!" Keita said exhaustingly. "But still, there's Ako-nee and Riko-nee to deal with at home, and that's fatal!"

"Well, we all have to face our demons," Miharu sighed. "I'll leave Ako-sempai and Riko-sempai to you, Keita-kun. See you tomorrow."

Keita gives a big kiss to Miharu before she headed off home. Walking home, Keita realizes everyone has to be up at his house.

"Normally, everyone will be at the breakfast table," Keita thought. "But considering I was out, every place I would sneak into will be guarded."

Keita envisioned his options on trying to get back inside his home without Ako or Riko knowing so they won't interrogate him like they did about what happened in Hokkaido. The front door and back door would be guarded by Ako and/or Riko. Sneaking up to his bedroom was also a big "no" as Ako and Riko would go up there anyway. The bathroom would also be not on the list because the twins would guess that as the next possible location.

"So the front, back, my bedroom and the bathroom are no-gos," Keita thought. "Of course! The one thing Ako-nee and Riko-nee would NEVER suspect me of sneaking in! I just hope they're downstairs…"

Keita decided to sneak up and enter through his parents' room, knowing Ako and Riko won't enter inside. He can enter inside, walk out through his door and check his room if Ako and Riko were waiting.

Keita barely managed to get inside the house via his parents' bedroom, but as soon as he closed the window, he turned around and got the biggest shock of a lifetime!

Meanwhile, Ako and Riko were waiting downstairs when they heard a very loud scream. They still haven't fully recovered from being ejected from the love hotel.

"What was that?" Ako said.

"Sounds like we got an intruder!" Riko said, angrily. "I've been waiting to unleash pain ever since last night!"

"Then let's get him!" Ako said enthusiatically. Ako grabbed a skillet while Riko grabbed her kendo stick and ran upstairs to their parents' room. What they saw also shook them to their core.

Their parents were completely naked and were having morning sex before breakfast. Meanwhile, the twins saw Keita on the ground, foaming at the mouth and in the fetal position.

"I guess he needed to see how the Maestro handles his business," Mr. Suminoe said in a boastful manner.

"Well, he is growing up nicely," Mrs. Suminoe agreed. "With Yuuzuki and Miharu, as well as Ako and Riko, he'll need all the experience he needs."

"That is the most unpleasant sight I've ever seen!" Ako said, crying her eyes.

"I almost lost my breakfast looking at that beast! YECCH!" Riko said, covering her mouth.

For now, Keita's in the clear, but after seeing his parents' sex session, he'll be needing a lot of relaxation time to clear up the damage before reconnecting with Miharu on Monday at school.


	4. Can't Fight This Feeling

Monday at school, Keita and Miharu sat down normally and were greeted by their classmates before the day starts.

"Hey, Keita," Toda said, greeting him. "Anything new?"

"Well, Miharu and I hung out a bit over the weekend," Keita replied.

"Miharu? You mean Mikuni?" asked Toda.

"Yeah, who else?!" Keita responded harshly.

"You NEVER refered to Mikuni that way ever!" Toda stated.

"That got me curious, too," one of Miharu's girl friends added. "Are you two hiding something?"

"Yeah! Spill it, you two!" another of Miharu's girl friends spoke. "What's going on?!"

"Kei…I mean, Suminoe-kun and I spent some time over the weekend hanging out," Miharu said nervously. "We might plan something before the season starts."

Keita noticed how Miharu said his last name like always to avoid any suspicion that they were close. He made a mental check to make sure to remember that in the future.

When it was time to clean up the classroom at the end, Keita stood up to volunteer. Immediately, Miharu stood up to volunteer as well. The class were a bit shocked by this sudden event.

"What's this now?" Miharu's friends asked her. "Why are you volunteering all of a sudden?"

"Something's gotta be up!" one of the classmates thought. "We're gonna find out one way or another!"

Keita and Miharu were looking nervous as the class was about to interrogate them. Suddenly, Yuuzuki Kiryuu opens the door and barges in. The class immediately went silent looking at her face snarling with anger.

"I don't know what's going on," Yuuzuki growled, "but it stops here, and now! Anyone wishes to try me, I'll have you put in detention!"

The classmates immediately went back to their seats, while Keita and Miharu were still nervous, learning that Yuuzuki just made bail and is in a foul mood.

After class finished, Keita and Miharu took time off to talk to Yuuzuki before cleaning up the classroom.

"It's been a while, Yuuzuki-sensei," Keita said.

"I guess it has been, Suminoe-kun," Yuuzuki replied. "How are things going?"

"It's been kind of a whirlwind of a few days," he answered.

"And how have you been, Mikuni-san?" Yuuzuki asked Miharu.

"I've been well," Miharu shyly replied. "It's been kinda weird lately."

"Well, whatever you two had was nothing compared to me!" Yuuzuki said angrily. "I got arrested for attempted assault on some delivery guy because I wouldn't peek in that box he was carrying! After Mikazuki posted my bail, I had to do some stupid photo shoot to pay her back! I HATE PHOTO SHOOTS!"

Keita and Miharu remembered the incident early yesterday morning when Miharu was in her disguise and Keita packed inside the box.

"And this was no ORDINARY photo shoot!" Yuuzuki continued. "I had to cosplay as the most hated person ever!"

"No****** **gou?" Keita asked.

"Sh** ***ker?" Miharu asked.

"NO AND NO!" Yuuzuki shouted. "IT'S THIS BITCH! MAL** *****MARC!"

Yuuzuki shown Keita and Miharu photos of her dressed with a crimson red wig with a gold hairclip and a purple strapless gown with a white blouse and wearing leather armor.

"Compared to those two and that guy Gr****th," Yuuzuki added, "they're tame, but she is evil to the core! And I gotta do more sessions until I pay Mikazuki back in full…"

"That's harsh." Keita and Miharu said together.

"Well, get to cleaning up, you two," Yuuzuki replied. "If you need anything, let me know."

As Yuuzuki slumped away depressed, Keita and Miharu were left all alone in their classroom, putting things away and rearranging the desks. While cleaning, Keita began to notice Miharu bent down trying to pick up any loose pens, pencils and erasers on the floor. As he saw her, Miharu's skirt was slowly moving up and her panties were exposed. Keita was instantly hypnotized by the swaying motion of Miharu's hips.

"Her butt is so sexy and round…" Keita thought. "Her panties are so pure white. She's so beautiful…"

Keita is trying to hide the urge to do lewd things in school, but he couldn't hide his erection when he saw Miharu on all fours.

"Keita-kun?" Miharu asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm…fine…" Keita said, straining to control himself.

"Remember what we talked about at the love hotel 2 days ago?" Miharu noted.

"What do you mean?" Keita asked Miharu.

"Well, it was you who said it, actually," Miharu replied. "You said, and I quote, "If there's anything holding you back, the time is now to break free!". I know you're looking at my underwear, Keita-kun."

Keita was a bit shocked that Miharu knew what he was looking at and got nervous.

"Well, I didn't volunteer to clean up the classroom with you for nothing, Keita-kun," Miharu said with a wink, and hiked her skirt all the way up. "Now, you gotta break through those barriers yourself."

Keita saw how perfectly round Miharu's hips and thighs were with her panties exposed. Unable to control himself, Keita grabbed Miharu's hips and stood behind her, poking her in the butt while he still had an erection.

"ACK! Pace yourself, Keita-kun!" Miharu warned. "Don't overexert yourself!"

"I'll try, Miharu," Keita said, sweating profusely. "Here I go!"

Keita undoes his pants and caresses Miharu's hips and butt as she wriggles with his movements. Then, he feels her panties while he rubs her butt and slides a portion aside so he can thrust his penis inside her.

"Here I come, Miharu!" Keita called out. "Hold on…!"

"I'm ready, Keita-kun!" Miharu said while blushing.

Keita and Miharu spent up to 40 minutes on the floor with him thrusting up her butt and vagina and her grinding into his waist with every thrust. For 5 minutes afterwards, Miharu was on Keita's lap as he was cuddling her and kissing her.

"That was fun, Miharu," Keita said, smiling.

"It sure was, Keita-kun," Miharu said, kissing Keita on the cheek.

"We got 15 minutes more before we head home," Keita said, remembering clean up is still there.

"Yeah, we better finish quick," Miharu added. "I hope they don't mind the mess _we_ made."

Keita and Miharu both laughed at the joke they just made that they spilled their fluids on part of the floor during their sex session at school.

"Now that we're both free from holding back," Keita said to Miharu, "I think it's time we made it real."

"Real?" Miharu asked. "What do you mean 'real'?"

"I mean, no 'fake lovers' like when I was with Yuuzuki-sensei," Keita exclaimed. "For that last few days, I'm ready to take the next level!"

Keita turned Miharu around and grabbed her hands gently and said, "Miharu Mikuni, I want you to be my **real** girlfriend!"

The news hit Miharu like a bullet. But instead of shying away and running like she did before, she embraced Keita and kissed him on the lips passionately, crying with tears of joy.

"I LOVE YOU, KEITA SUMINOE!" Miharu cried, laughing and blushing.

"I love you too, Miharu Mikuni!" Keita said, smiling and kissing Miharu.

After cleaning up the classroom (and their mess from earlier), Keita and Miharu headed home. They stopped by Miharu's home and Kenta was outside greeting her. Miharu bowed to Keita as she was blushing.

"When we meet again, we're not holding back," Keita whispered to Miharu, "We're all in."

Miharu's glasses fogged up, but instead of being scared, she just smiled. Keita smiled at her and then walked to his home where Ako and Riko were waiting for him. Miharu walked into her home completely entranced by Keita's declaration. Her mother and little brother Kouki were there, but Kouki looked worried.

"Hey, Sis, you there?" Kouki said, waving his hand in front of Miharu's face.

"Looks like she's got something on her mind," Mrs. Mikuni thought. "More like _someone_ on her mind."

"Mom! I think Sis is broken!" Kouki called out. "Call 119!"

With Keita back at home, Ako and Riko came right at him as usual. Anticipating them, Keita jumped up and the twins' attempted midair glomping had them accidentally spearing themselves.

"OW! OW! OW!" Ako groaned. "That was mean, Kei-chan!"

"Where'd ya learn that? From ****ha Academy?!" Riko added, feeling hurt alongside Ako.

"Enough, you two," Keita said. "You're starting to bore me."

"Bore you?" Riko said. "Keita, we love you."

"We love you a lot, Kei-chan!" Ako said, whining.

"You both may be older than me, but you're still so childish," Keita said emphatically. "I'm growing up, and it's time you two did as well."

As Keita heads upstairs, the words hit Ako and Riko like a knockout punch. Hearing what he called them, Ako and Riko felt more hurt than before.

"We're…childish?" Ako cried. "Kei-chan thinks we're not grown up?"

"What happened to you, Keita?" Riko said, crying with Ako. "What changed you? _Who_ changed you?"

Ako and Riko can only watch as Keita was heading up into his room to study. After he went inside, both of them cried out, feeling like their one pleasure is gone in their life forever.

"KEI-CHAN! COME BACK!" Ako yelled.

"DON'T LEAVE ME, KEITA!" Riko shouted.


	5. I Want Your Sex

The next day at school, Keita and Miharu walked together holding each other side by side, both of them smiling and Miharu blushing. Keita even rubbed Miharu where her ribs and hips were so she can lean into him more. Toda and the rest of the class couldn't believe their eyes seeing Keita and Miharu that close together.

"Yo, Keita, what's going on?" Toda asked. "What's the deal with you and Mikuni?"

"Over the past few weeks, it's been off and on," Keita explained. "But after a couple of days, Miharu and I are taking the next step."

"I've finally made the decision!" Miharu exclaimed. "Keita-kun and I are going steady!"

"What?! You're kidding me!" one of Miharu's friends said.

"That's wonderful news, Miharu-chan!" another of Miharu's friends added.

"I never expected you to get tied down that quick, Keita," Toda grumbled.

"Well, Miharu helped me overcome tons of obstacles," Keita said. "She's got a good head on her shoulders."

Miharu slightly pinched Keita in the side to be playful and to not reveal to the class about her giving fellatio to him during that one time.

"After school, we got a lot of things to discuss," Miharu added.

Keita and Miharu's day went by easily. During lunch, they found a place to eat lunch: the gym storage room where they were forced into by Ako and Riko's game. After their lunch, Keita and Miharu continued their sexual experience. It felt awkward at first since their first meeting here, but now everything felt at ease.

Keita had Miharu in the exact same position from years before, but instead of feeling awkward, it was blissful and beautiful. After 35 minutes, Keita and Miharu headed back to class, Keita giving a slight pinch to her butt, one for that pinch earlier and also just to be playful. After school, Keita and Miharu walked home together, both rubbing each other on the sides.

"That was sure fun," Miharu smiled. "What do we do next, Keita-kun?"

"We'll have to find other places to go," Keita smiled back. "We have to vary up our game."

"Vary?" Miharu asked. "How do we do that?"

"You leave that up to me," Keita replied, then kissed Miharu.

Miharu then kissed Keita back, and suddenly, the two shared a loving embrace.

The days following, Keita and Miharu decided to step up their sex game. Whenever they had time alone, they would spend 30 to 45 minutes having sex together. They kissed and had sex in the infirmary when either or both of them had check-ups or injuries. They had sex in the same locker where Keita had to duck into to avoid Ako and Riko. When they had spare time left over, they headed up to the roof to have sex there as well. Keita and Miharu even went to the sociology prep room, where nobody ever goes at all and had sex for almost an hour.

On one day, Miharu's parents said Kouki's out playing somewhere and the family won't be back until later that night. Keita and Miharu giggled as they continued their sexual escapades together in Miharu's room. Keita has been in there before, but has not fully experienced sex there at all. After 35 minutes, Keita kissed Miharu and rubbed her hips gently.

"What a week that was, Keita-kun," Miharu said, nudging her body to Keita. "Do you have any more places for us to go?"

"Yes, Miharu, there is," Keita replied, caressing her hips. "It's gonna be risky, though. But once we pull it off, it'll be the crowning achievement."

"How risky?" Miharu asked, looking concerned.

"About as risky as facing Sephiroth in _Final Fantasy VII_ ," Keita sighed. "With luck, we just might strike gold."

After Miharu texted her mother, she followed Keita to his home where Ako and Riko also live.

"I can see why you said this will be risky, Keita-kun," Miharu said, worrying a bit.

"Yeah," Keita nodded. "Ako-nee and Riko-nee are real sharp."

"You mentioned that to me before," Miharu added. "They sure can be a handful."

"Tell me about it," Keita groaned quietly. "They might have late activities tonight, but they might also hire substitutes in their place just so they can go home to check up on me."

"That _is_ risky," Miharu sighed.

Keita slowly opened the door to find the house strangely empty. He and Miharu slowly crept inside and headed toward the kitchen. All that was there was a note on the refrigerator.

"Ako and Riko have club activities tonight," the note said. "We also gone to a movie and will be back later tonight. Please make your own supper tonight. Love, Mom."

"Well, the house seems empty enough," Miharu said. "Looks like it's straight to the bedroom."

"Not so fast," Keita said, shushing Miharu. "We have to make **100% sure** that Ako-nee and Riko-nee left."

Miharu understood what Keita meant by "100% sure".

"I'll check it out for you, Keita-kun," Miharu whispered.

Miharu slowly crept up the stairs leading to Keita's bedroom which was between Ako's and Riko's room. The doors to the twins' rooms were wide open. When she saw the rooms were empty, she texted Keita.

[(o)_(o)] Ako-sempai and Riko-sempai's rooms are empty. Now to check on your room.

Keita got a little worried knowing that the twins' rooms are empty. They may be out, or they may have hired substitutes to carry on with their duties while they waited at home.

"Three guesses where they are," Keita thought, heading upstairs to join Miharu.

Keita then reached Miharu right in front of the door to Keita's room.

"Well, this is it. Do or die," Keita whispered.

"You think Ako-sempai and Riko-sempai are here?" Miharu asked.

"I _know_ they're here," Keita responded. "But it's time they face the facts! I'm busting in anyway!"

"Be careful, Keita-kun," Miharu whispered.

Keita opened his door quickly with Miharu following him only to find his room empty. He checked his closet to make sure Ako and Riko weren't hiding inside. Nothing was there. He checked everywhere, but all they found was a note.

"If we did anything to upset you, Kei-chan, we're sorry," the note read. It was definitely from Ako. "Riko and I will make up for it tomorrow morning. In the meantime, relax and have fun. Love, Ako."

"I don't know how many times I've heard that before," Keita said, throwing the note away. "Always with the makeup kisses with those two."

"Well, in their own weird way, they do care about you," Miharu said.

"Yeah, I guess," Keita sighed.

As he laid down on the bed, Miharu snuggled up to him with the covers pulled over them. Miharu tickled his chest a bit to cheer him up.

"Relax, Keita-kun," Miharu smiled. "They'll be back."

"I guess so," Keita said with a slight smile. "Thanks, Miharu."

Slowly, but steadily, Keita and Miharu spent the rest of the night having sex in his bedroom. Throughout the night, the pace was slow but strong and passionate. Both Keita and Miharu were moving in sync with each other just as they did in the love hotel more than a week ago. After having orgasmed, Miharu laid down besides Keita as they looked up at the ceiling.

"Keita-kun," Miharu said. "Do you think about other things, besides Ako-sempai, Riko-sempai, Kiryuu-sensei and me?"

"Not off-hand," Keita replied. "I don't have much going for me. That's what I talked to with Yuuzuki-sensei before she dumped me."

"Maybe you can use your hidden talents for something," noted Miharu. "I mean, you're very fast. And you've got an eye for detail."

"Perhaps," Keita thought. "I'll look at my options tomorrow morning. Thanks, Miharu."

Miharu then kissed Keita passionately, then Keita rubbed her hips and thighs, and then both kissed in a loving embrace for the rest of the night, lost in each other's minds as their bodies intertwined together.

The next morning, Keita was seemingly alone in bed. He woke up to see Ako hovering over him, still looking sleepy in her eyes. She's wearing her pink pajamas as usual as she kisses Keita on the lips.

"Good morning, Kei-chan," Ako said cheerfully. "Did you have a good night?"

"Good morning, Ako-nee," Keita groaned. "I see nothing's changed at all."

"What do you mean, Kei-chan?" asked Ako.

"You're still so childish the way you act," Keita sighed again.

"But I love you, Kei-chan," Ako whined. "I'd do anything for you. Riko would do anything for you. Speaking of Riko, where is she?"

"What do you mean "Where is she", Ako-nee?" Keita asked while he was still groggy.

"She's not in her room when I woke up," Ako deduced. "So naturally, where else would she be but here!"

Ako scoped out Keita's bed and noticed there was a big pile of lumps near the lower part of the bed.

"Come on out, Riko, and feel divine justice!" Ako yelled, pulling the covers off Keita's bed. However, Ako let out a loud scream instead.

Riko was downstairs asleep on the couch, too tired from her activities as head of the Disciplinary Committee. When she heard Ako scream, she got upstairs as fast as she could for someone half-asleep.

"What's wrong, Ako?" Riko yawned. "Why are you screaming Bloody Mur…HOLY FUCKING JESUS!"

Riko then saw what Ako saw: a huge round butt with nice legs and a pair of sea green panties caressing said butt. Connected to that butt was a beautiful girl with big breasts showing and her petrol blue hair slightly messed up. She was lying on top of Keita's penis and just woke up.

"MIHARU?!" Riko said with a shock. " _YOU'RE_ HERE?!"

"What are you doing here, Miharu-chan?!" Ako demanded.

"Give her time to wake up," Keita told the twins, "and she and I will explain everything."


	6. Causing a Commotion

After Miharu woke up, she and Keita were facing harsh judgment from Ako and Riko after Ako first found her asleep, mistaking her for Riko. After Ako screamed, Riko saw Miharu sleeping on Keita's lower half in just her panties and her bare breasts completely exposed.

"What were you doing with Keita, Miharu?" Riko ordered. "Spill it!"

"Trying to cram for an all-night session?" Miharu replied, nervously laughing.

"You've got some explaining to do, Miharu-chan!" Ako demanded.

"Now, hold on, you two!" Keita shouted, standing up to Ako and Riko. The twins never seen Keita that furious ever since they snuck by to see him during his middle school days.

"You told me to take better care of Miharu, Ako-nee!" Keita said to Ako. "Well, I've been doing that for the past few weeks! We've become a real boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"That's not what I had in mind, Kei-chan!" Ako responded.

"So if I should dump Miharu and date you, you'd be satisfied?" interrogated Keita.

Ako was too flustered to say anything and panicked, which got Riko shook up as well.

"That's not fair, Keita!" Riko shouted. "We've supported each other ever since you dated Yuuzuki-sensei, and after when she dumped you!"

"I've changed for the better, Riko-nee!" Keita replied back. "You of all people should know these things!"

"Listen, Keita!" Riko pointed out. "I may not be good at academics like Ako, but I'm not stupid or useless to give you advice!"

"Riko and I are trying to look out for you, Kei-chan!" Ako added.

"Well, it stops today!" Keita yelled at them. "I'm supporting Miharu no matter what! And let me warn you, BOTH OF YOU, if anything bad happens to Miharu because of this, you're both DEAD TO ME!"

Keita and Miharu got dressed as they headed downstairs while Ako and Riko looked shocked, horrified and upset after hearing Keita's threat. As Miharu thanked Keita, she headed out the door walking cautiously but still feeling the effects from her night with Keita and the confrontation with Ako and Riko.

Meanwhile, Ako and Riko began to mull over their situation with Keita and Miharu becoming a couple and are carefully talking about what should come next.

"What'll we do now?" Riko said to Ako. "My group can discipline her to the fullest extent."

"Do that and Kei-chan will hate us," Ako sighed. "Likewise, I could have her reported. If she gets expelled for it, Kei-chan will hate us more."

"Damned if we do, damned if we don't," moaned the twins, knowing that Keita would hate them for the rest of their lives if Miharu gets punished.

Everything was normal at school for Keita, Miharu, Ako and Riko. During lunch, as Keita and Miharu were having lunch, Ako and Riko walked towards the faculty lounge having lunch inside and waiting for a teacher, the only teacher they can trust: Yuuzuki Kiryuu.

When Yuuzuki came into the lounge, she was shocked to see Ako and Riko inside.

"Ako-san and Riko-san? What a surprise!" Yuuzuki said.

"Hi, Kiryuu-sensei," Ako replied.

"Hey, Kiryuu-sensei," Riko added.

"What brings you in the teachers' lounge?" she asked the twins.

Ako and Riko explained everything going on with Keita and Miharu's relationship and how it's escalated into a full-blown sexual escapade between the two of them. Yuuzuki was completely shocked to hear the news.

"Oh My God!" Yuuzuki shouted, doing her best J***** ***star impersonation. "Keita-kun's virginity has been stolen away!"

"Pipe down, Kiryuu-sensei," Riko warns Yuuzuki. "Everyone will hear you!"

Yuuzuki forgot, blushed out of embarassment, and then sat down normally to continue talking to the twins.

"So, Mikuni-san's evolved into Super Mikuni, huh?" Yuuzuki thought. "I didn't even know that was her at the hotel. She sure fooled me."

"Please understand, Kiryuu-sensei," Ako explained. "We want to teach her a lesson, but in a way so that Kei-chan doesn't hate us for the rest of our lives."

"We don't wanna be looked at as bullying her for this!" Riko added. "Contrary to the belief, we like Miharu!"

"Well, I'll certainly make Mikuni-san _and_ Suminoe-kun get payback for their disguise routine on me!" Yuuzuki exclaimed. "Count on it!"

"NO!" the twins shouted, fearing Yuuzuki's retaliation would further Keita's hatred.

"Just kidding," Yuuzuki laughed. "I will make them pay, but I won't be _that_ harsh. It'll take some creativity. I'll take care of it tomorrow."

"Thank you, Kiryuu-sensei," happily sighed the twins as they left the teachers' lounge.

As school ended, Miharu told Keita she's taking special interest in different clubs. Keita understood, kissed and hugged Miharu and left with the twins heading back home. Yuuzuki looked on as she saw the Suminoe siblings head home as Miharu waved to them.

When Yuuzuki got home to her apartment, she fell on her bed whining and complaining.

"I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!" Yuuzuki cried slobberingly. "Why do the most difficult tasks fall onto me?! I can't punish Mikuni-san without Suminoe-kun blaming Ako-san and Riko-san for this! What would Kanetsugu-sama do?"

"For starters, he wouldn't throw a tantrum and cry himself to sleep."

Yuuzuki knew the instant she heard that, she knew she was dead in the water. Looking over her left shoulder, Yuuzuki saw her little sister Mikazuki with her arms crossed over and is giving off a tsundere aura.

"Mikazuki?!" she said, frozen in shock.

"Are you sure you're cut out for teaching, oneesan?" Mikazuki said apathetically.

Yuuzuki groaned in embarrassment and told Mikazuki what Ako and Riko told her about the latest with Keita and Miharu.

"Mikuni-sempai sure stepped up her game," Mikazuki said, thinking. "Perhaps I might try that with Keita-sempai myself."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Yuuzuki shouted. "Mom and Dad would flip out if you wound up pregnant! They almost disowned me for my otaku ways, God forbid if they disown you for THAT!"

"It's just not fair, oneesan!" Mikazuki pouted. "I'm practially 15 years old! I should be in a relationship with Keita-sempai!"

"Maybe, but you still look very young, Mikazuki," Yuuzuki pointed out.

"This sucks," Mikazuki cried, looking down in disappointment.

Suddenly, Yuuzuki thought of an idea on how to handle Keita and Miharu's situation after her conversation with Mikazuki.

"Oneesan?" Mikazuki asked, looking up. "Are you OK?"

"I've found a solution to everything," Yuuzuki explained, "Thanks to you inspiring me."

"I have?" thought Mikazuki, wondering what Yuuzuki was talking about.

Overnight, Yuuzuki and Mikazuki talked about what she plans to do tomorrow at school for Keita, Miharu and the twins.

The next day at school, Keita wondered where Miharu was when he arrived in his classroom.

"Anyone know where Miharu went?" Keita asked his classmates.

"She was here earlier before you arrived," one of Miharu's friends answered. "Then, Kiryuu-sensei came into class and asked for her specifically."

Without hesitation, Keita ran outside the room looking for Yuuzuki and Miharu, leaving his classmates lost in thought. He searched the faculty lounge to find a few teachers preparing for their routines, but there was no sign of Yuuzuki.

"Does anyone know where Kiryuu-sensei is?" Keita asked.

"We haven't seen her since she checked in," one of the teachers said. "Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

Frustrated, Keita ran away from the lounge and headed upstairs to the seniors' floor. While looking around in the halls, he spotted Ako and Riko heading back to class after each other's respective meetings. The twins suddenly see Keita in the hall and were half-excited and half-shocked.

"Kei-chan, what are you doing here?" Ako said, trying to hide her excitement.

"Well, this is a surprise, but I'll roll with it," Riko said, nonchalantly. "What's up, Keita?"

"YOU TWO…I KNEW YOU'D HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT!" Keita shouted.

"Whatever do you mean, Kei-chan?" Ako asked.

"DON'T PLAY STUPID, AKO-NEE!" Keita shouted at her. "YOU'VE DONE SOMETHING! I KNOW IT!"

"Chill out, Keita!" Riko shouted back. "This isn't what you think!"

"Is it now, Riko-nee?" Keita replied. "Then how come Yuuzuki-sensei took Miharu away from my class?"

The twins tried to come up with a reasonable excuse, but stalling made Keita more upset. Before they can speak, Keita grabbed their wrists in anger.

"YOU MADE A SOLEMN PROMISE NOT TO GET INVOLVED!" Keita yelled out. "YOU DELIBERATELY BROKE THAT PROMISE!"

Unknown to the siblings, some of the student body were slowly coming back to class and seeing the drama unfold in the hall.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT LOWLIFE SCUM!" Keita continued to shout. "I DON'T WANNA COME HOME TO YOU AT ALL…NOR EVER!"

Keita let go of his grip and walked back downstairs, leaving Ako and Riko in the center of the small crowd, Ako feeling hysterical with sorrow and Riko slightly angry.

"Keita! Get back here!" Riko shouted back. "You don't leave us to the wolves like this! KEITA!"

"KEI-CHAN! We can fix it! Don't go!" Ako cried uncontrollably.

Whatever words Keita heard were drowned out from the stairwell as he headed back to the second floor, trying to find out where Yuuzuki took Miharu as he made his way back to class. As Keita walked in the hall of the second floor, he was suddenly shocked to see Yuuzuki standing in the middle of the hall, looking very disturbed.

Although angry with Yuuzuki for taking Miharu away, Keita is trying to hide his anger. Yuuzuki grabbed Keita by his wrist and gave him a cold unforgiving stare.

"Come with me, Suminoe-kun," Yuuzuki said to him. "I insist."

Keita soon realized the look in Yuuzuki's eyes meant she's in full teacher mode, unlike the days she and Keita were dating. Keita knew he was supposed to be in class. His little trip to the seniors' floor to tell Ako and Riko off caught Yuuzuki's attention and now he's about to face the repercussions.

"Yes, Yuuzuki-sensei," Keita sighed with sadness and frustration. Soon, he and Yuuzuki walked down the hall passing Keita's classroom. Toda and the rest of Keita's and Miharu's classmates saw them together.

"If you'll excuse me, class," Yuuzuki said to the classroom, "I'll be borrowing Keita for the rest of the day. I'll mark him absent and take full responsibility."

"Alright then," a teacher noted. "Take care of your business, Yuuzuki."

"Thank you," Yuuzuki chimed.

As she smiled, holding Keita's hand and walking together down the hall, Keita knew and felt this wasn't like back in their dating days. He was, in a sense, dead meat. Whatever Yuuzuki did with Miharu, he would soon face as well.

"Oh, man," Keita cried silently. "I'm really in for it now…"


End file.
